Nearly Almost Bored, but not quite
by Bryan Frost
Summary: Esta era una de esas tardes en las que Dipper verdaderamente se aburría. La casa de sus tíos ya de por sí estaba repleta de pies a cabeza con cosas descabelladas y algunas otras sorprendentemente reales. Claro que Dipper no contaba con que su curiosidad lo llevara a encontrar... ciertas cosas con las cuales pudiera entretenerse. /Billdip, yaoi, gocen.


Esta era una de esas tardes en las que Dipper verdaderamente se aburría. La casa de sus tíos ya de por sí estaba repleta de pies a cabeza con cosas descabelladas y algunas otras sorprendentemente reales; Gravity Falls era un pueblo extraño y esto el muchacho, así como toda su familia, lo sabía perfectamente porque tanto así como en su hogar, el bosque también estaba repleto hasta el tope con criaturas místicas de todo tipo, cavernas misteriosas e incluso la gente tenía su toque de incógnita al pasar por las calles. Pero Dipper ya conocía la ciudad y a cada una de esas criaturas y lugares desde hacía ya cuatro años. Lo único que había resultado interesante en todo ese tiempo eran la cantidad de tonterías que un solo demonio podía llegar a hacer en un día.  
Hacía ya cuatro años desde su primer verano en Gravity Falls, cuatro años desde que él y su familia derrotaron al demonio de los sueños Bill Cipher, cuatro años desde que este fue bajado de su puesto y llevado al más bajo, teniendo incluso que adoptar un cuerpo de carne y hueso porque su energía no bastaba para regenerarse, y cuatro miserables años de constantes gritos, pataleos, lloriqueos y caprichos de su parte. Hoy, sin embargo y por muy extraño que fuese, estaban por dar las tres de la tarde y dicho demonio no había dado señales de vida todavía. Por un lado, Dipper se sentía aliviado ya que las tonterías de quien ahora era un muchacho de cabellos rubios lograban enloquecerlo de frustración y enojo; por el otro… nada era peor que pasar un día aburrido mirando la televisión.

Estaba por pasar el mismo canal por la decimo cuarta vez, cuando escuchó pasos dobles por las escaleras que daban a su habitación. ¿Acaso Mabel había invitado a sus amigas? La curiosidad que por segundos había sentido se desvaneció y le quitó todo animo de ir a investigar, mas cuando oyó los pasos nuevamente, se dio cuenta de que no realmente sonaban como las amigas de Mabel… eran pasos descalzos y tranquilos, que subieron y bajaron junto a otros más apresurados e inquietos que al parecer llevaban zapatos. No esperó a que llegaran, se acercó con un renovado interés por descubrir quién se hallaba en esa sección de la casa y se decepcionó al no hallar a nadie, pero no se había levantado para nada; Decidió subir a inspeccionar primero el cuarto que su tío Stan había dado a Mabel – después de algunos años, habían tenido que separar sus cuartos, por obvias razones–, y al no hallar a nadie, dedujo que los pasos más fuertes habían sido de su hermana, pero… Bill ahora dormía en su habitación, y si Mabel era quien no se encontraba en su dormitorio entonces…  
Acababa de encontrar una motivación para continuar adentrándose entre las habitaciones, y no era otra que evitar que Mabel se hubiera puesto a curiosear con Bill entre sus cosas. Apresurándose y yendo tan silenciosamente como podía, asomó su cabeza hacia la puerta de su cuarto compartido; lo primero que vio fue una pila de ropa en el suelo, luego varios pares de zapatos y sombreros –entre ellos el sombrero de copa que parecía ser el preferido de Bill–; y finalmente al propio Bill, vistiendo un sweater tejido amarillo, con bordados que hacían que pareciera de ladrillos, y un ojo bastante grande en la espalda, eso más un par de pantalones negros que le quedaban grandes y sus calcetines. Algo de aquella vista lo tomó desprevenido, aún con esa ropa, el maldito demonio se veía bien.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Pino~? — Aquello hizo que se sobresaltara y acabara cayendo sobre su trasero en el pasillo. Había olvidado que el demonio aún conservaba alguno de sus poderes y entre ellos aún estaba el de leer su mente. El demonio volteó sonriente y socarrón hacia él. — Si quieres puedes pasar y ver más de cerca.

— ¿Quieres por favor callarte? Ni siquiera estaba viéndote a ti. — Frustrado y sonrojado, se levantó y se adentró en su habitación, viendo otra pila de ropa algo más pequeña junto a la cama del rubio. — ¿Qué rayos haces de todos modos?

— Nada~, tu hermana quería elegir algo de ropa por mí, me trajo esto — Estirando un poco la prenda, le mostró contento el regalo hecho a mano y lleno de brillos que le había dado Mabel. — Admítelo, se me ve estupendo. — Dipper tuvo que voltear segundos más tarde ante la pose que Bill adoptó.

Ignorando al demonio por un momento mientras este se observaba al espejo, se puso a buscar a Mabel por la habitación, finalmente encontrándola mientras esta decidía entre dos pantalones negros, uno más formal que el otro. Cuando iba a hablar y dar su opinión, la muchacha sólo se encogió de hombros y tomó el más natural para dárselo a Bill, quien gustoso fue pomponeándose a probarlo. Dipper estuvo a punto de llevarse la palma a su frente ante los actos de ambos, mas decidió simplemente suspirar frustrado.

— Dime… Mabel, sólo dime que planeas limpiar esto o al menos obligar a Bill a hacerlo. — Con la mirada fija en el punto donde se hallaba la pila más grande de ropa, se tranquilizó al oír la respuesta positiva de su hermana y librarse de tener que sacudir y doblar toda esa ropa.

Satisfecha su curiosidad, decidió continuar con su tarde aburrida y sentarse nuevamente junto a la televisión. Tomó el control remoto y comenzó a cambiar los canales, tal vez encontrara alguna maratón de películas tontas o se quedara mirando alguna serie, ese era su plan… hasta que Bill llegó y se paró frente al aparato, bloqueando su vista y por lo tanto su única fuente de entretenimiento por el día. Un largo gruñido de frustración se escapó de él y Bill parecía haberlo disfrutado, tal vez demasiado para su gusto. Intentó ver la televisión aún con el demonio en frente, pero nada parecía resultar y finalmente, tras lanzarle el control remoto al rubio, se sentó cruzado de brazos con su mejor expresión de enojo en el rostro.  
Planeaba continuar así hasta que Bill se cansara y se largara, pero el muchacho-demonio tenía otros planes en mente. Dipper pudo ver como el rubio lentamente caminaba hacia él, extendiendo sus largas piernas una frente a la otra con paso de acecho. No se movería del sillón, después de todo no era la primera vez que le sucedía alguna de estas situaciones, sabía que Bill se detendría cuando lograra hacerlo sonrojar, se reiría y se iría corriendo para luego regresar y hacerlo otra vez, o al menos eso creía. Cuando el demonio finalmente estaba a dos pasos más de él, dio el primero con fuerza y el siguiente, y el siguiente hasta que, antes del último, extendió sus brazos hacia el respaldo del sillón y lo sujetó con fuerza, atrapando a Dipper en él mientras se subía sobre su regazo, una maliciosa sonrisa haciendo juego con su juguetona mirada. El de cabellos castaños no hizo más que tragar saliva, era lo único a lo que atinaba a hacer por el momento mientras esperaba alguna otra acción, pero nada sucedía.

— Te preguntaré nuevamente, Pino… ¿Te gusta… lo que ves~? — Y aquí venía el sonrojo. Aquella frase entrecortada con el tono tan sugestivo que había empleado el demonio mandó a volar su imaginación. No pudo evitar pensar la respuesta inmediata a aquella pregunta, era un sí, sí, sí rotundo y absoluto, ambos lo sabían y a Bill le encantaba saberlo y le encantaba saber las reacciones que provocaba en el menor. Dipper casi podía oír el ronroneo que el demonio emitía mientras se le apegaba aún más, posándose por completo sobre él con aquella sonrisa pícara que le iba mejor que ninguna. Por un momento, el de cabellos castaños pensó en sólo tirarlo al suelo y huir, pero no lo consideró el mejor plan. En cambio, sólo pudo mirar a los ojos dorados de Bill con su brillante sonrojo haciéndose cada vez más grande sobre sus mejillas.

— Si ya sabes la respuesta, ¿Entonces para qué me preguntas? — Intentó hacerse pequeño en el sillón y alejarse tanto del rubio como pudiera, pero no lo lograba, y tampoco lograba detener al mayor que cada vez se le apegaba más. El calor comenzaba a ponerlo incómodo y aquella situación era una reacción en cadena para muchas otras, mucho más molestas y… mucho más vergonzosas y apretadas.

— ¿Sabes? Yo podría… _ayudarte_ con tu pequeño percance~ — Eso fue el fin para él. La sugerencia era todo lo que le faltaba para acabar de perder la paciencia y para que dicho percance se desarrollara por completo, pero mientras tuviera conciencia y la fuerza suficiente, no lo permitiría. Empujó a Bill de sobre él y salió corriendo a encerrarse en el baño, tan apresurado que olvidó cubrirse y, por tanto, le confirmó a Bill lo que creía que sucedía. — Oh bueno, arréglalo tú solo. Mabel, tu plan no funcionó.

— Oh, qué mal… ¿Quieres volver a intentarlo mañana? Tal vez esta vez funcione…

Dipper, desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño, se retorcía de ira y vergüenza. Apenas su hermana estuviera sola, llenaría de pegamento su café y le haría pagar a Bill y a ella por semejante ofensa hacia su inocente persona. Sí… y ya tenía un plan para ello.


End file.
